Eliora Levina
}} Eliora is a high-functioning sadist, who is, also, the leader of Amegakure. She doesn't really care for her people, and is only the Kage (which she got after she murdered the previous Kage), for the mission of the Warlords. Being a Warlord, she is led by Renju Kuma, the leader of the Warlords. Background Born 'Kimiko Suna', she was raised by her single parent, her father. He was a ruthless man, who took out his anger on the little girl that she was. Mocking her for being unable to fight back, or to be to stupid and feminine to ever be in control of everything, and anything. They lived on a small farm, that was not located in any village. The father had her do all the work on the farm, and used the produce for his own financial gain, and for food. She was fed scraps most of the time, and worked to extreme extents. Its a wonder she has survived. Her only time of peace was when she was working on the farm, which was, also, the only time he didn't fully watch her. She would find safety, or at least the felling of it, in the small critters that would visit the farm. She would confide in them. They were too small, just like her. The bottom of the food chain of the wild. Then, at the age of 7, she ran away. It was a difficult thing to attempt, but she finally did. Eliora ended up at Amegakure, and at the age of 7, she met the first other human being besides her father, the woman who ended up raising her. The woman was the independent-type, and also a criminal. She enlisted Eliora into the academy, hoping she would become a good asset to her. She gave her a fake identity, and a new life. Unknowing of the plan, Eliora began training as a Shinobi. She enjoyed every aspect of it. Every-time she hit something, a little bit of that rage for her father would escape. Oh, how fighting made her content. To see blood spill was calming. Soon, she became a Chunin at the age of 14. That was, also, when she found out her caretaker had been planning to take advantage of her. A sort of decoy. In pure anger from finding out her whole life was to be a weapon, she killed the woman. No one ever found it was her. She continued her life, an orphan. Luckily, the missions she did as a shinobi gave her the funds to stay alive. Soon, she came across her father again. He had been searching for her. Without her, he was a lazy, useless, piece of trash. He begged for her to come back, when he found her, but seeing the man again, she was overcome with rage. Her sadism to over, and she spent 3 days tortuing him until he died. She did this at their old farm, and no one ever found the murderer. She was 15, then. At the age of 20, she became a Jonin. She was honored among the village, and enjoyed being in control, in power, in authority. She was proving her father wrong. And in her effort to become what her father said she never would be, she became the top shinobi, until she finally was given the position of Kage's Assistant at 24. At 25, was when she heard of the Warlords and their plans. Almost immediately, she joined their forces, filling the Amegakure member position, for them. Personality Her personality is a 100% contradiction to her appearance. Whether this was intended or not, no one knows. We do know, though, that she is a semi-sadistic warrior with a mastery of Lightning. She is quite rude, selfish, and egotistical. She is a good partner, and comrade in battle, but a horrible friend. She isn't one to leave you laying on the battlefield dying, unless she was the one who put you there. Now, she has a deep love of politics, well, maybe it's of control, but nonetheless she is a stern leader. She a sort of iron-fist ruler, but she isn't a completely unfair girl, which is why she wants to establish a diplomacy like the rest of the of the Warlords. Though, it may also be, because a Diplomacy is easier to 'rig', so that she will be ruler. That's why she joined them. Well, that and she desires, and loves the thrill of battle. Not completely heartless, she has a strange kindness towards the small critters of the world. Why? Well, no one really knows. Appearance Standing 5 feet, and 6 inches, tall, Eliora is an average-built lady. She is quite muscular, compared to others of her stature. She has long, platinum-blonde hair, that reaches to her thighs. Her hair is let loose behind her, in a typical brushed back style. She is white in skin, and has blue eyes with an odd tinge of yellow that is sometimes visible. Eliora, is always doning her armor, and that is no surprise. The armor is a remarkably-shiny silver armor. Of course, it is much better than silver, ten-fold! History The New Kikaikage BEING WRITTEN. Abilities Under progress Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Amegakure Category:Warlord